Painting Flowers
by SabreToothOrangePop
Summary: "If I just block out everyone, it'll make it all better, right?" OCxChris, Wesker/Claire. AU. Mature themes in later chapters.


**Warning(s): **AU. Perhaps spoilers and mature themes in later chapters...

**A/N: **So recently I had to do an English prelim and I chose to do a little bit of a maybe future fic :') title is courtesy of All Time Low (L). ;D This is my first OC based in this universe, so I hopes you likkess her :D Enjoy luffies ;3

**Pairing(s):** OC/Chris, Wesker/Claire, blah blah blah…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil, or Chris Redfield I own Tiana and maybe some future others O_o…

_Italics_- Flashbacks

_Italics_/**Bold**- Thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold**_- _Emphasis or thoughts in present time. :')

**

* * *

Painting Flowers**

_She was always the 'pretty girl'. Long blonde hair and striking topaz eyes. Flawless tan skin, full pink lips and long full eyelashes. A natural head-turner. She was smart, excelled most of her peers in classes, particularly in the arts. Her mother once said that she had the voice of an angel; she could hit the most beautiful notes of the most beautiful songs._

_But Tiana Porter was different. She was cold and cunning. She knew how to use her looks to her advantage; to get whatever she desired. She didn't really have anybody close to her either, they would only hold her back in the future. One time a senior student called her a psycho; she punched him in the face and left him with a fractured jaw and two missing teeth. She had been a friendly kid before. Friends with everyone, always helping out and volunteering for everything, but it all started to go downhill. Her older brother was killed when she was fourteen, and since then she had been driven solely by vengeance. _

_Tiana closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, feeling the warmth of the sun soak into her skin. She heard chatting and laughing; people enjoying the rare occasion of it actually being warm for once. __**How long has it been since I last laughed?,**__ Tiana thought. She sighed and slipped off the small wall she'd been sitting on to go get a soda._

_However, when Tiana reached the vending machine, she immediately decided against the idea. The queue was massive. She wasn't impatient or anything, it was just she couldn't stand being around all of these people. She walked to the track field, and sat on her favorite spot on the bleachers. From up there, she could see all of Raccoon City. It was even more beautiful at night; a few years back, when her older brother was graduating, she'd snuck up there and gazed at the warm sea of light. Oranges, pinks, greens and reds, and the bright white light of the clock tower. If she thought hard enough she could remember it to the nth degree. A photographic memory was useful sometimes._

_As Tiana closed her eyes to relish the feeling of ignorance to her surrounding peers, she felt a large, strong hand land on her shoulder. She followed the offending limb, up a strong arm, to a boy with a warm smile on his face. He had welcoming brown eyes and short brown hair. He wasn't pale, but wasn't tanned either, and he was fairly well built. He was in her math class, appearing to be an excellent student and his name was… Tiana frowned as she attempted to remember the boy, or should she say, young man's name. __**Callum, nope. Calvin.. Nope. Charlie, nope. Ah ha! Chris**__!, she thought as __**Chris**__ began to speak._

"_Hi there, you're Tiana right? I'm Chris!" Tiana rose her eyebrows as Chris vigorously shook her hand. His warm eyes met hers before quickly darting off to the side._

"_So Tia," Tiana cringed at her newly acquired nickname, but didn't reject it. "Well, um prom is coming up and I-I really want to go with you!" Chris's face immediately turned from normal to red at the speed of light. He had obviously took a while working up the courage to ask; Tiana had seen him a lot lately, but had thought it had just been coincidental. _

_**So, he wants to go to prom. Hm, there's a lot to consider here. He seems to be very kind, he doesn't look to shabby either. Hell, might as well say yes! **__Tiana reached her decision quickly. She had no time to be so picky. _

"_Alright, I'll go with you, on one condition," Chris's brown eyes glittered in the sunlight as he stared intently. "You have to arrange our transport on the night, and don't- don't you dare- abandon me with a group of people I don't know." Tiana had been to prom before. She was left with her date's friends and she didn't know one of them. Not a single person. Awkward much? O_o _

"_Don't worry, I'll be right beside you the whole time," Chris gave a toothy grin and a slight giggle was emitted from Tiana. __**Wow, who knew I could laugh? Maybe this won't be all that bad…**_

* * *

"Miss Porter, the results came through! The tests were all successful, I think we've made a breakthrough!"

Tiana leaned back in her chair, finally a breakthrough. For the past few months everything had been dead-end, every bit of research leading nowhere. But Tiana knew she could do it. She had to. For him.

"Good work Natalya. Send the results to Wesker, he'll be pleased to know that **someone** is working down here." The malice for the other researchers was clear as her sharp words cut through the air. Her poor little assistant was always caught in the crossfire, and such intent was expected from someone as cold as Tiana.

It hadn't been her decision. She had to do it, to keep him safe. He was leverage, her only weak spot, only regret. But then again, he was Wesker's weak spot too, the only thing that could truly rile him up. Tiana's small smirk faded as she recalled the memories, happy, warm times. That bright spark of hope in her dark world. But that light was growing dim, time was nearly up. For all of them.

**

* * *

A/N: **you likes? R+R! makes meh happy ;D:')

S'laters ;3


End file.
